High School DxD
by TheMoonKit
Summary: A dragon awakens early, a child is steered towards a new path. An adventure unlike any other is set in motion by a random chance, and now the worlds will shake as a young boy goes forth and becomes a legend. Hyoudou Issei has entered the world stage, and he's determined to make his partner proud!


**Summary:** Ddraig, wanting to get a head start on his rival, awakens within his host earlier. Informing Issei of his destiny, the two set out to gather power and beat their coming rivals, all the while gathering friends along the way.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Children's minds were tricky things. Ever changing and ever learning, there was no telling what could be going on in their minds. Some changed so fast that it wasn't worth as one second they could be intently focused on one thing, and the next forget it completely for something new.

For someone like Ddraig, who had spent countless lifetimes within humans and able to observe their minds and come to understand them, manipulating the mind of a child was as easy as breathing.

Well, maybe not that easy, given children were still tricky beings by nature.

Ddraig wasn't going to beat around the bush with it, he would openly admit he was manipulating his host to get what he desired but wasn't that what everyone did? Didn't everyone just manipulate others in some way to get what they wanted? Be it big or small, manipulation played a key factor in what everyone did concerning others.

And besides, it wasn't like he had brainwashed his new host to do his bidding, not that he could.

 _But if he doesn't hurry up I just might try._ The ancient dragon thought in annoyance as he watched through his host's eyes as they looked between two blankets, unsure of which to take.

His host was a young boy, ten years of age with short spiky chestnut brown hair and bright and innocent light brown eyes. The child was in a serious situation as he could not decide which blanket he liked the most to take with him on his adventure. He only had enough room for one after packing his clothes and snacks. Speaking of snacks, none of them was the tasty kind because the dragon in his head said they wouldn't do him any good. The boy perked up as he remembered he had a dragon in his head, or arm, or wherever he was!

 _Hey Ddraigy, which one do you think I should take? The one with bears or the red striped one?_ The boy asked the dragon eagerly, wanting the help from his teacher. Ddraig resisted rolling his eyes.

 ** _I don't care Issei, just pick one and let's go, it won't be long before your parents wake up._** The dragon grumbled. Issei nodded quickly, realizing the confusion his parents would feel seeing him home after he had altered their memories them into believing he was away traveling with relatives. It was the first thing Ddraig taught him how to do after they had met.

With a firm nod as if he just made a hard decision, Issei put down the blanket with the teddy bear pattern and took the red striped one and placed it in his backpack.

Sensing his host was done Ddraig spoke up. **_Good, now that you are done we can ge-_**

 _Wait! I have to go potty!_

 ** _Oh for the love of-!_**

Understanding the inner workings of a child's mind didn't mean he could control Issei completely.

* * *

 ** _I will never understand how you humans can get so easily distracted._**

 _I said I was sorry Ddraig-sensei..._ Issei pouted as he walked along an empty street. Wearing a plain grey jacket and a scarf around his neck to protect himself from the cold night air, Issei pouted as he felt the dragon inside him grumble something he couldn't hear.

He found that weird, how could he not hear Ddraig when he said something quietly? Wasn't the dragon in his mind? He could hear everything in his head, it was his head after all! Well, it was Ddraig's too, as the dragon had explained upon waking up and meeting the young boy.

 _ **Technically I am in your soul which is fused with the Sacred Gear on your arm.**_ Ddraig spoke up making Issei jump out of his thoughts. The boy glanced down at the red gauntlet on his left arm, covering all the way from his hand to his elbow. It was bulky and weird, but it felt like his normal hand, which was weirder, everything about it was weird! _**I am not weird you runt!**_ Issei gave a sheepish grin at the response.

Ddraig sighed and Issei could just imagine the dragon crossing its front limbs and placing its head on his claws. _**Now that we are finally on the move, we'll be heading for the nearby mountains. They are nice and secluded so no one should be able to up your training from there.**_ Issei perked up at that. Most would hear training and assume physical exercise and be put off, but Issei knew Ddraig meant more than that, and it excited the young boy.

Ever since the dragon had awakened and made contact with Issei, the boy had been having dreams of becoming a "super awesome fighter!" with the help of the dragon, after he had stopped freaking out about the fact that a monstrously tall and powerful dragon was living inside him. That had been three weeks ago and since then Ddraig had the boy doing all kinds of physical activities, from pushups to situps, nothing was left out. What made Issei the most excited was the magic training, to learn that magic was real and he could use it made the boy jump from all to wall.

Ddraig had laughed something furious when Issei had actually tried that, only to fall mid-jump on the first attempt and hit the ground.

Issei had only learned one spell and that was Memory Alteration, Ddraig had been adamant that it would be very useful in helping them get around when others tried to get in their way. Issei still wasn't very good at it, but he was good enough to fool his parents!

 _ **Don't get too excited partner. Once we get to a good spot in the mountains, you won't be as excited to train with what I have planned for you.**_ Ddraig let out a deep chuckle making a shiver run up Issei's spine.

 _Bring it on old man! I can take anything you throw at me!_ The young boy put up a brave front as most did when presented with a challenge they didn't fully understand.

 ** _We'll see about that kid._** The ancient dragon chuckled quietly. It wouldn't take him long to make Issei rethink this entire ordeal, but by then it would be too late.

 _Hey Ddraig-sensei?_

 ** _Hmm?_**

 _When will I be able to see my parents again?_

That was a good question. Issei would have to return home at some point, and there was always the possibility of their story of going traveling with relatives being discovered to be false, leading to a search for the boy. Ddraig also knew Issei would want to go home at some point, and he was completely fine with that, so long as his new host became strong like he wanted.

 ** _That depends on you Issei._** Ddraig stated, shifting about in the boy's soul, mind, wherever he was. _**The faster you grasp my teachings and become stronger, the sooner we can go home.**_ Issei nodded at that, accepting the answer. Ddraig could feel the determination well-up in the boy and smiled as the boy began running towards their destination, reaching the edge of a forest.

 _What are we waiting for then? Let's get started!_ Issei ran forward, his shoe covered feet slamming against the grassy ground. A wide smile on his face plastered on his face as he rushed towards his destiny.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Afterthoughts:** A nice little dingy I've had in my head. Does it break some canon stuff? Most likely. Do I care? Hell no! This is fanfiction, I'm gonna have some fun with it. Though I will try to mind canon material where I can, no promises though~


End file.
